Kid Wizard
'Kid Wizard '''is a fictional book written by A.K. Trolling (a parody of Harry Potter author J.K. Rowling). The book is needed to complete all endings of the game. Secret Items The book can be used to access seven secret areas of the game, most of which are needed to unlock all achievements. For some of the items, you need to have completed all 7 endings, these include: * Cat clock * Computer * Flashlight? * The necronomicon Developer Showcase Room If you touch the book to the GGG Magazine, you will be taken to a hidden to a virtual press showcase, featuring a hidden video message from the developers, an alternate take of the commercial, and a large show floor area. In this area, you can shoot at decoy ducks with a fake gun, dance with the dog, and collect 8 hidden pieces of pizza. Once you complete all of the items on the checklist, you will be presented with a large timer shaped like the cat clock on the wall above the TV. "Giant Mode" (Iron Wolf Figure) If you touch the book to the Iron Wolf figurine that can be found on the table next to the left bookshelf, you will increase in size. While giant, you have easier access to the computer easter egg. It also allows you to view otherwise hidden parts of the house. Item Room (Computer) If you throw the book at the computer in the living room, you will be able to access a room containing all of the magazines, VHS Tapes, and games you can find in the house. This room is very useful for the next few easter eggs, as they require you to interact with items that are much harder to find in the living room. "Everything is Huge" (You?) If you throw the book at yourself while you are in the dream sequence, you will be able to access another version of the living room, where all items (including the TV) have become massive. This room does not serve any purpose other than allowing you to see larger versions of the pictures hidden around the house. "Room of Cats" (Cat Clock) If you throw the book at the clock the hangs above the TV, you will be taken to a room that contains 12 cat clocks. By adjusting these clocks until the eyes light up and plugging the minute numbers into an A1Z26 Cipher, you will receive the message: ''BADDADBADKID. "Ouija Board" (Flashlight) If you touch the book to the flashlight, you will be taken to a small room with a Ouija Board. By using the game piece to spell out the message B-A-D-D-A-D-B-A-D-K-I-D, ''a bolt of lightning will strike the board, and the screen will fade to white. The player will then be placed in an almost completely empty room. In the center of the room, a sock monkey sits on a pedestal, with the following message above his head: the monkey will show a door "''The accursed cryptid has finally been dealt with, fear it no longer! Congratulations Kid Wizard, you are the chosen one! Go now and rest, you have made it to the very end of the game!" However, is you look behind the pedestal, you can grab a necronomicon, and throw it at the door behind the monkey. You will then be transported to a room full of assets from what is presumed to by Stress Level Zero's Next Game.